When an existing vehicle is running and if the running load is input from a tire to a damper base that forms the upper surface of a damper housing and, therefore, the middle portion of the damper base is deformed, an adverse effect on the stability and controllability, noise, and vibration of the vehicle may arise. Accordingly, the strength of the damper base is increased by adding a reinforcing member to the damper base or forming a bulging portion or a rib in the damper base. For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. 3-96280 describes a vehicle front body structure in which part of an apron reinforcement that extends in the front-rear direction of a vehicle on the outer side of the vehicle in the width direction further extends up to the inner side of the suspension tower (damper housing) in the width direction of the vehicle as a reinforcement member so that the reinforcement member and the suspension tower form a closed cross-section. In addition, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-269487 describes a vehicle front body structure having an increased strength by forming a doom-shaped bulging portion in the inside of a bolt attachment unit of the damper base.